


An Engagement on the Horizon

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Continuation of my "The Many Adventures of Sammi and Race" series.  There's a very important conversation that Jack has with someone.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Kudos: 4





	An Engagement on the Horizon

**_First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary! _ **

**There’s some cursing and drinking in this part.**

**October 6, 1921**

Fall has descended on the city, the crisp air had a distinct smell to it. The fact that it was the middle of fall, in his favorite city, excited Jack more than he cared to admit to anyone. Currently he was in Central Park, on his favorite bench, a sketchpad in his hands. He had an hour of solitude before he had to go meet Kat at the diner for a rare weekday date night. Race and Spot, god bless them, were keeping an eye on their gaggle of kids that day. 

His mind started to wander - if anyone would have told him at 39, he would’ve carved the life he currently had, he would have laughed in their face. A wife, Katherine Pulitzer, no less; four wonderful kids, who kept him on his toes, and a group of friends and family that he loved and adored. He had a job that he loved and looked forward to going to every day. Dreams do come true for gutter kids like him, he grinned. 

Stretching out on the bench he occupied, he glanced up, quickly putting pencil to paper and sketched what he saw. His tongue slipped between his lips in concentration before holding up the drawing to compare to the real-life scene. In comparing the sketch to the cityscape, a figure stopped just outside of his eyesight. Smiling, he lowered the paper before looking at the figure. 

“John, this is a pleasant surprise.” He smiled, moving his bag off the bench, inviting the young man to join him. 

Sammi and John had been dating for the last two years, the young man making his little girl happy, which is all he could’ve asked for. She was so nervous to introduce John to the family but they quickly adopted him as one of their own. His little girl gave him a look, not unlike the looks her mother gives him, when he said that he, Race, and Spot were going to have a little talk with John. But John was tougher than he looked and was fiercely protective of Sammi. Also, it didn’t hurt that Jack still was very connected with the New York Newsies and they tended to keep an eye out for any of his or Race’s kids when they were out in the city. 

Jack watched the young man sit, a nervous energy surrounding him. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Kat mentioned you’d be here before you met with her.” 

“Is try to be here at least once or twice a week to just get away for an hour or two.” Jack grinned. “Is have a feeling this wasn’t just a casual bump in, is it? What can I do for you?” 

John looked at his girlfriend’s father with a small smile. “No, this wasn’t a casual bump-in, sir.” 

“Uh huh . . .” Jack knew something was going on. You don’t live on the streets for many years and not have every sensor go off when he looked at the man in front of him. “Does this have to do with Sammi? Did yous do something?” 

Sammi’s name seemed to knock him out of whatever resolve he had on his face. “Yes, this has to do something with Sammi and no I haven’t done anything . . . well not yet.” 

“John, you’ve been with Sammi, for what, the last 2 years?” Jack asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Just spit it out man.” 

Sitting up straight, John looked at Jack before sighing quietly. “I want to ask Sammi to marry me.” 

Jack faltered for a moment, the words crashing against his ears. His little girl. Well she wasn’t so little now was she? She was on the verge of turning 20 and an adult. She was studying journalism in school and worked part time at The Sun with her mother, different departments of course, but she seemed to love it. 

“Why?” Jack posed the question, looking at the young man. “You’ve been with her for the last two years. Why do yous want to marry her?” 

It was a question that Joseph Pulitzer had asked him when he asked to have Katherine’s hand in marriage. It faltered Jack but speaking straight from the heart had seemed to work. Jack had pocketed the question for the inevitable time that he would be asked about Sammi and Lizzie. 

John paused. “Why do I want to marry Sammi?” 

Jack nodded, giving him a smile. “Why do yous want to marry my daughter, John?” 

“Sir, with all due respect, Sammi is a brilliant young lady. She’s so passionate and excited about everything around her. She cares so much for those closest to her, her friends and family. She’s always up for an adventure and willing to try new things. I love her with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with her. There’ll never be a dull moment, that’s for sure.” John said, giving his girlfriend’s father a smile. 

Jack laughed lightly at his last comment. “Any life with Samantha will be less than dull. You have my blessing but yous need to have a discussion with her uncles, Race and Spot.” 

John’s eyes went wide, already starting to shake his head. “They’ll kill me.” 

“If they know what’s good for them, theys won’t.” Jack laughed. “They’re just as important to Sammi as Is so you will need to talk to them as well. Besides, if they haven’t killed you in the last two years, I doubt they will now.” 

Finishing up the conversation, Jack looked at his pocket watch before gathering his supplies, looking over at him. “I won’t speak a word of this to Sammi. But Is will tell Kat about this, if that’s okay?” 

“As long as she doesn’t clue Sammi in.” John grinned, standing, offering Jack his hand. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll tell her to keep it quiet.” Jack grinned. “And speak to Race and Spot. One more thing, John?” 

He paused in his motions, giving Jack a look. “Anything sir?” 

“Kat and I are much too young to be grandparents.” Jack chuckled. 

His eyes went wide at the statement. “I think Sammi and I are much too young to be parents just yet. I’m sure children will come in a few years once Sammi is established as a journalist but we’re much too young currently.” 

“Good man. Let me know if you need anything.” Jack gave him a look. “Talk to Race and Spot - you know where to find them.” 

John agreed before they parted ways. Jack shook his head at the conversation that just occurred. He knew Kat would be over the moon with the news. He just hoped she could keep it a secret. 

Walking into Jacobi’s he quickly spotted his wife sitting in their normal booth flipping through the morning’s newspaper. He made his way over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before slipping into the booth. “Hi love.”

“Hi yourself. How are you?” She asked, folding up the newspaper, grinning. 

Jack lacing his hands with hers, giving them a squeeze. “Is had a very interesting conversation with someone.” 

Jacobi came over and took their order, dropping off waters for them. As he left, Kat gave him a look. “And who did you have a conversation with?” 

“John.” He said, taking a sip of his water, watching Kat’s face as a smile crossed her lips. 

“And what was the conversation about?” She paused, squeezing his hand. “He stopped by The Sun earlier this morning to bring Sammi flowers. He asked about you and I told him you were spending the afternoon in the park.” 

Jack chuckled, heart swelling at the man bringing his little girl flowers. “He wants to ask Sammi to marry him.” 

An unnatural squeal escaped Kat’s mouth as Jack chuckled. A couple of eyes floated over to their table as she quickly covered her mouth. “Really?” 

Nodding, Jack put his finger to his lips, giving her a look. “Yous have to keep it quiet, Katherine. He doesn’t want Sammi to even be aware that he’s planning on asking her.”

“What did you tell him?” She asked, an excitement bouncing off of her. “You told him yes, didn’t you Jack?” 

He laughed, nodding his head. “Yes, Is told him yes. But I told him that he has to talk to Race and Spot.”

“I’m sure he was thrilled at that suggestion.” Kat laughed, thinking of her brother-in-laws. 

Pointing at her, Jack nodded. “Hes worried that they’re going to kill him.”

“Sammi won’t let them kill him. Besides, if they were going to kill him, they’d have already done it.” She said, giving him a look as he nodded. 

“Exactly what Is told him.” Jack smiled, reflecting on their conversation. “But I asked him why he wanted to marry our daughter. And his response was perfect. Is think his response was that he loved her and that life with her would never be dull.” 

Kat threw her head back and laughed loudly, shaking her head in agreement. “There’ll never be a dull moment whoever she’s around. Jack, I’m so happy. Sammi’s going to be over the moon.” 

“And she won’t know anything about it, Katherine, agreed?” He gave her a look, pointing at her. “This is the time that you have a secret like yous did when you didn’t tell me your father was Joe.” 

Huffing, Kat crossed her arms and gave him a look. “I know how to keep a secret, Jack Francis. You’ll spill before I will, dear husband.”

Leaning across the table, he quickly kissed her, grinning as he pulled back. “Is told him that you and I are much too young to be grandparents.” 

Her eyes went wide, as John’s did earlier that morning, before giggling. “What did John say to that?” 

“Hes said that he wants Sammi to be an established journalist before they have children. And he might’ve mentioned theys too young to have children.” Jack grinned, as Jacobi brought them their meals. 

Digging into their food, the conversation was minimum as they ate. Pushing away the plate, Kat leaned back into the booth with a satisfied sigh. “Are you going to give Race and Spot a heads up?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked up from his plate at his wife. “About what?” 

“John talking to them.” Kat shook her head at her husband's aloof question. 

Shrugging, Jack finished the last of his meal before pushing his plate away. “Probably not. Why deny them finding out on their own? But Is kinda want to be there for that conversation.” 

“Why?” Kat shook her head, not understanding her husband. 

Jack reached for his wallet, dropping it on the table before grinning. “Yous think Spot and Race are going to just agree to John wanting to marry Sammi? They’re going to play with John for a bit. John knows how important Sammi is to the two of them so he’ll have to do it no matter what.” 

"You’re a bit excited that they’re going to make him quake in fear since you’re such a big softie when it comes to your girls.” Kat smiled, watching Jack nod. “He’s a good man for our daughter, Jack.” 

"I know and that's why I didn’t hesitate to say yes. No matter what he said about why he wanted to marry Sammi, Is was going to say yes.” Jacobi brought over the bill as Jack gave him a few bills, including a generous tip. “Shall we head home?” 

Standing from the booth, he offered Kat his hand, helping her to her feet. The two walked hand in hand out the door and into the bright October sunshine. 

**October 11, 1921**

Jack had stopped by Spot and Race’s brownstone to pick up something that Tommy had left there the last time the kids were all together. He had thrown such a fit about it that Jack promised he would stop by and pick it up before he got home from school. 

They were settling down in the living room when a quick knock sounded at the door. Race and Spot traded glances with one another before Spot got up and answered the door. Race looked at Jack curious at the grin on the man’s face. “What’s goin’ on?” 

“Just waits and see.” Jack vaguely replied, grinning at Race. 

“Wes got company boys.” Spot said, as the front door shut and he walked back into the room, motioning behind him. “John stopped by.” 

Race cocked an eyebrow at seeing his niece’s boyfriend standing in his living room. “What brings yous here, John? Somethin’ wrong with Sammi? Yous do something?” 

"You Newsies all have the mindset I’m going to do something to hurt her.” John looked between Race and Jack with a shake of his head. “And that’s the farest thing I’d ever do to her.” 

Race smiled a little. “When yous live on the streets, yous start to anticipate the bad stuff. Wes like you and all but what brings you here?” 

Spot sat down next to Race, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let the man speak, Race.” 

“I had a talk with Jack earlier this week but he said I need to talk with you two.” John said, wringing his hand in his hands to try to hide the nerves. 

Race looked over at Jack with an eyebrow raised. “Yous knew?” 

“Don’t be jumpin’ to conclusions, Racetrack.” Jack warned, taking a sip from the glass in his hand. “Listen to your husband . . . let the man speak.” 

Race nodded, motioning to the other couch for John to sit down. “Might as well make yourself comfortable if yous need to talk to us. Need somethin’ to drink?” 

John looked at the three of them, all of which had a beer bottle in their hands, before nodding curtly. “That’d be great.” 

“Don’t move.” Race said, walking into the kitchen to grab him a bottle, opening it before walking back into the living room and handing it to him. “Alright, now that wes all settled, what did yous want to talk to us about?” 

John took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “I want to ask Sammi to marry me.” 

The air was heavy after he spoke. Race and Spot looked at one another before looking at Jack who had a big grin on his face. “Is assume this is what he talked to you about earlier this week?” 

Jack nodded, tipping back his beer bottle with a grin. “Found me in Central Park. Wes talked and I said he had to talk with you two.”

“And what did you tell him?” Spot asked, giving his brother-in-law a look. 

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t be sitting here if Is didn’t give him my blessing.” 

“She’s just a girl.” Race cried, giving Jack and Spot a look. 

Spot snorted. “A girl who would punch you, leave a bruise, if she ever heard that out of your mouth. Remember, yous taught her how to punch.” 

“She’s almost 20, Race. And John’s been around for the last 2 years.” Jack chuckled, knowing Race would have a harder time with this than he would. Jack knew his moment would come but for right now, he was having too much fun watching Race wrap his head around this. 

Race looked at the twerp that wanted to marry his niece. “Why?” 

John took a sip of his beer before looking at Race. “Why what?” 

“Why do you want to marry her?” Race asked, giving him a look, fiddling with his beer bottle. “Why Sammi?” 

John smiled, thinking back on the last two years. “She’s feisty and brilliant and keeps me on my toes. A day with her will never be dull. I love her and can’t imagine life without her.” 

“Yous treat her good?” Race looked at him, locking eyes with him.

John nodded. “Absolutely, you have my word.” 

“Spottie . . . any objections or questions?” Race looked at his husband with an unsure look. 

Spot reached over and took Race’s hand in his. “You know there’s no secrets in this family, right? Sammi tells her parents and us everything.” 

“I do know that.” John nodded, looking between Sammi’s two uncles. 

“And you know that between the Newsies and her grandfather, there’s eyes and ears on every street corner keeping an eye out for her, her siblings, and cousins, right?” Spot said, watching him for any signs of worry or distress. 

John sighed, looking at Race and Spot with a slight grin on his face. “I remember you telling me that just before I asked Sammi to be my girlfriend, officially. In those two years, has anything happened to her?” 

“Yous mean besides when she ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist?” Race raised an eyebrow as a challenge looking at John. 

“Okay, that was one time and technically that wasn’t my fault, even though she was with me.” John sighed. “I will protect her with my life. And besides, if I’m anything less than the man she deserves, she will let you know.” 

Spot looked at Race, with a nod. “He’s right. Sammi will clue us in faster than anything else.” 

Race sighed, knowing his husband was right. Race put his beer bottle on the table before lacing his hands together. He knew this day would come but nothing prepared him for it. Looking at Spot, who nodded his head, put a hand on his shoulder. “John, that girl is special. She’s feisty and brilliant and everything you said. Yous have mine and Spot’s blessing to marry her.” 

The tension in the air left as soon as the words were out of his mouth. John’s shoulders sagged in relief at Race’s words. “Thank you.” 

Race smiled at his thanks before clapping his hands together. “Now, do yous have a ring and how yous gonna ask her?” 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box, opening it up before presenting it to the three men in the room. Race whistled at the beauty of the ring. “It was my grandmother’s. She left it to me when she passed away, wanting me to give it to my future wife.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Spot spoke up as Jack nodded his head. 

Race nodded. “So how yous going to ask her?” 

“Haven’t really thought about it, to be honest.” John chuckled. “I was more worried about whether you’d agree or not.” 

Race threw his head back and laughed. “I was always going to say yes . . . just needed you to sweat it out a bit.” 

“How did you propose?” John asked, looking between the three men. 

“Brooklyn Bridge at sunset.” Spot spoke up, grinning at Race. “It was a surprise, he didn’t know Is gonna do it.” 

John nodded, looking over at Jack. “And you? How did you propose to Katherine?” 

“Rooftop of the Newsies Lodging House. Is took her up there one night after a walk around the city and proposed.” Jack grinned. “It was at sunset and in the summer. Wes was married four months later.” 

John smiled. “So you’re saying pick something significant to our relationship?” 

“Pretty much.” Jack shrugged. “Brooklyn Bridge was important to Race and Spot just as the rooftop of the Newsies Lodging House was important to me and Kat. Just make sure yous speak from the heart when you ask her.” 

Spot chuckled, remembering asking Race to marry him. “When are yous asking her?” 

“Thinking in the next couple of days. Too many people know now and I don’t want her to find out.” 

**October 15, 1921**

The Higgins-Conlon family had joined the Kelly family for dinner, like they did most weeks. The kitchen had just been cleaned up from dinner, the four adults joined the kids outside to sit on the stoop of the house. “So where’s Ellie?” 

Spot gave Race a look before shaking his head. “Shes said that she was going to the library as she has a paper due. But Race has a different theory.” 

Kat gave her brother-in-law a look. “Race?” 

“Is think she’s got a boy.” Race gave Spot a look, while Kat chuckled. 

Jack gave them both a look. “Is thought she was seeing that one guy.” 

“Which guy?” Race asked. “There’s been multiple guys. As she told us, she has many admirers.” 

Kat shook her head, chuckling. “I mean, she’s a gorgeous girl, so it’s not surprising she has admirers.” 

“You’re not helping, Kat.” Race gave his sister-in-law a look. “Why couldn’t she have stayed 6 forever?” 

Jack nudged him, shaking his head. “Well at least your daughter isn’t getting engaged soon.” 

“John still hasn’t asked her?” Spot’s eyes went wide, looking between Kat and Jack, who shook their head, Kat putting her finger to her lips. 

“She’s out with him tonight so maybe it’ll be tonight.” Kat grinned. “But she doesn’t suspect a thing. She was talking earlier about a story she’s working on.” 

“What is she working on?” They were temporarily distracted by the screeching coming from Maisie and Lizzie as they hopscotched along the sidewalk. 

Kat thought back on her and Sammi’s hurried conversation earlier that day. “She’s writing an article on the Hebrew Orphan Asylum of New York. I think she mentioned that there’s been some rumors about some less than desirable things happening within those walls.” 

Whistling, Spot shook his head. “Is she up for the challenge of that task?”

“She says she is but she may need her uncles to check up on her in a few days.” Jack grinned, knowing they would do just that. 

An excited cry caught their attention as Maisie and Lizzie ran towards something down the sidewalk. “What’s got them so excited?” 

Looking between Lucas and Benny, the adults couldn’t say. It wasn’t until Maisie and Lizzie got closer that they saw it was John and Sammi, both had big smiles on their faces. “Well look what the cat drug in.”

“And you just happened to be out here waiting for us.” Sammi gave her father, mother, and two uncles a look. “What are you doing out here?” 

Race looked at Jack. “Enjoying the weather. What’s up with yous? Seems like she’s hiding something to me. She has that reporter voice that her mother had too many times currently going on.” 

Kat slapped his shoulder with a grin. “How was time on the town, Sammi?” 

“Good. We went to dinner before taking a walk around the city.” Sammi grinned, looking up at John like he hung the stars. 

Jack shook his head at his daughter’s nonchalant attitude. “That’s lovely, darling. Where yous dine?”

“Dad.” Sammi gently rolled her eyes at his stuffy voice, biting her lip. “If you absolutely should know, we went to Katz Delicatessen. It was really good.” 

A hush descended on the adults as they watched Sammi. She wasn’t a very good liar to her close family and friends - she had several tells, all of which Race picked up from the moment she came up with John. “Something bugging you Sammi?” 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Race. “What do you mean?” 

“Your tells are showing, girlie.” Race grinned. “Yous bit your lips and you’ve been messing with your hands. Just tell us what’s going on.” 

“There’s nothing going on.” She gave him a look. “Why do you three always have to be suspicious anytime I come home? At least mom isn’t giving me the third degree.” 

Kat held her hands up, giving her daughter a look. “Hey now, leave me out of it.” 

“Why can’t John and I just be happy from coming from an outing on town? Why did something have to happen?” She gave Race, Spot, and Jack a look. “Unless you know something? Hmmmm . . . . do you know something that I don’t?” 

All three started protesting loudly that they knew nothing. She tapped her toes, unlacing her hand with John’s before crossing her arms across her chest, softly staring her father and uncles down. “Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves?” 

The three grown men had a silent conversation with one another before they all shook their heads at Sammi. “There’s nothing that you don’t know that we might know. Now shall we go inside and have dessert?” 

Kat shook her head at Jack as he blatantly lied to his daughter. That would be on him but in the meantime, he did mention dessert. “Lizzie, Maisie, Lucas, Benny, come on, let’s go get dessert.” 

She pushed open the door, leading the way in, heading into the kitchen to cut the cake she had made. “Sammi, can you come help me?” 

She watched everyone find a spot in the living room as her daughter walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face. “Hi mom.” 

“Hi Sammi.” She grinned, reaching into the cupboard to get down some dessert plates. “I’m glad you and John had a good time tonight.” 

Sammi grinned before lowering her voice. “Thanks mom. Why is dad, Uncle Spot, and Uncle Race acting so weird?” 

“They’ve been weird all week.” She shook her head at her daughter. “I’m not sure what’s going on with them.” 

Putting a hand on her mom’s shoulder, she stilled her actions, Sammi gave her a look. “I think I know why they’re acting the way they are.” 

“Oh really? And why would that be?” Kat raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 

Holding up her left hand, Sammi grinned as her mom caught on. “This.” 

Kat’s hands went to her mouth as tears clouded her eyes. Of course she had been excited when Jack had told her but it was different seeing the ring on her daughter’s hand. “Oh Sammi, it’s gorgeous. Congratulations!” 

“Thanks mom. He asked tonight after dinner on our walk.” She held her hand out to admire the ring. “I couldn’t say yes fast enough.” 

Kat swallowed her emotions before turning to cut the cake. She laid the pieces on plates before giving them to Sammi to take into the living room. When she returned, she gave Kat a look. “I’m going to play with dad, Uncle Spot, and Uncle Race for a bit. Can you keep a straight face?” 

“Of course I can. I’m a reporter after all.” She grinned, finishing up plating the cake before following her daughter out of the kitchen into the living room. 

Sammi sat next to John while Kat sat next to Jack. Praises were sent Kat’s way at how delicious the cake was. 

“So what’s your next assignment, Sammi?” Race asked, giving his niece a look once the plates were cleared and put in the sink. 

Snuggling into John’s side, she grinned. “Looking into the Hebrew Orphan Asylum of New York. My editor suggested I start making some gentle pokes into the operation of the building. Apparently there’s been some rumors about some unseedy deals going on.” 

“Anything like the Refuge?” Jack asked, suddenly interested in what his daughter was digging into.

She shook her head. “Nothing to the extremes of that but some money being floated into unsavory accounts or money disappearing altogether. I start my investigations next week so we’ll see what I unearth.” 

“Just be careful when you go into that building.” Spot piped up. “People aren’t going to be eager to talk to a reporter from The Sun.” 

Sammi nodded, lacing her hand with John’s. “Hey Sammi?” 

Looking at her younger sister and cousin, both who grinned at the older girl. “What’s that on your hand?” 

She held her hand up to look, unsure what they were looking at. “What do you mean? There’s nothing on my hand.” 

“Uh huh!” They both chorused, grinning. “That’s an awfully pretty ring.” 

The gasp that came out of Jack, Spot, and Race’s mouth was loud as Sammi looked over at them. “Thank you girls. John asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes.” 

The room’s volume increased tenfold after she said her announcement. Jack and Kat motioned for them both to stand up as they were each pulled into hugs. Spot and Race grinned at one another before pulling Sammi into a hug. “Congratulations, Sammi. You and John will be very happy together.” 

Sammi’s smile grew bigger at the words that left her uncle’s mouth. As they sat back down, Sammi laced her hand with John’s hand, looking expectantly at her parents. “How did you ask, John?” 

“After dinner, we took a stroll through Central Park. Near one of the fountains, I got down on a knee and asked her to marry me.” John glanced at Sammi, before kissing the side of her head. “Thankfully she said yes right away.” 

Sammi giggled. “I was too excited to say anything but.”

“Glad you figured it out.” Race said, as Jack and Spot both glared at him. John’s eyes went wide at the words from Race. 

Sammi’s eyes went wide, looking at her uncle. “What do you mean by that? He just asked me tonight.” 

“Oh . . . no.” Race’s face dropped, as he looked around the room. “All Is meant is that I’m glad you asked her.” 

Sammi shook her head, quick to call out her uncle. “That’s not what it sounded like. What did you mean by that, Uncle Race?” 

“Just that I’m glad he asked yous and we can officially welcome him to the family.” Race tried to backpedal, realizing there were several eyes burning a hole in him. 

Sammi traded looks at John, giving her dad and uncles a look. “Nah, it sounds like you had some insider knowledge. Maybe you knew that John was going to propose?” 

“No way!” Race shook his head, denying her words. “Is had no knowledge at all. I didn’t know anything.” 

Sammi raised an eyebrow, looking at her uncle Race before turning her eyes to her dad and Uncle Spot. “Did you two know anything? And I’m going to warn you to think verrrrrryyyyy carefully about this.” 

“John came to me about a week ago in the park asking if he could marry you.” Jack rushed out, giving Spot and Race a look. “She may be my daughter but that look is her mother through and through.” 

“Spot?” He swallowed loudly at Sammi’s intense stare. 

He nodded. “About a week ago, John stopped at the house to ask us. Wes both said yes.” 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” She grinned, all evidence of her staredown gone and she relaxed against John with a laugh.

Race shook his head, looking at Sammi. “Wait, yous knew that we knew?” 

“Uh huh . . . John told me that he asked for my dad’s blessing along with yours and Uncle Spot’s.” She grinned. “That spiral happened because you weren’t being truthful about if you knew anything or not. Just had to play with you a bit . . . as I heard you did the same to John.” 

The three men looked at John who shrugged his shoulders. “Like Jack said, that look is all her mother’s and she’s frightening when she turns that look my way. I spilled alllll of my secrets.” 

“Yous something else Sammi.” Race shook his head, leaning over and kissing her forehead. 

Sammi laughed, nodding. “I’ve learned from the best.” 

The rest of the night was spent cheering, many times, to the happiness of John and Sammi, as they would soon start their new lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
